It Was Love In A Little Note
by sisterhoodfan
Summary: AH: It was just him trying to cheer her up with a little note, but it lead to something more than happiness. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this idea just popped into my head while I was re-reading Eclipse. This story will be based on how many reviews I get, if the feedback isn't that good, than I won't continue it. Its another All Human story, I really hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer for the entire thing: I own nothing, except my plot. The characters of Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Bella_

_age 16_

I really had no reason to cry right now. I was at school, and people were staring. I was already fifteen minutes late to my class, so I could just take my time walking there. Rosalie had once told me not to let people see you vulnerable. Keeping that in mind, I wiped away the last of my tears and walked inside Mr. Berty's classroom. He looked up from what he was previously reading the class and frowned at me. I walked to my seat, finding that someone was sitting there already. My eyes narrowed as I took a seat next to him.

I looked down and there was a piece of paper in front of me.

_Whats wrong?_ It said.

I was irritated, a guy who I didn't even know wanted to get in my business. I sighed, I wasn't in the mood to fight with anyone else today. I took out a pencil and scribbled down an answer.

**My boyfriend decided to break up with me**. I wrote, the memories of this morning came back to haunt me.

Jacob sat me down on a chair and sighed. I, of course, grew nervous. He mumbled something about having some space, and about me being too clingy sometimes. Which wasn't true, since I never spent my day fussing about his life. I had to go to school crying because of him. Good thing my friends didn't see me.

_I'm sorry._ He wrote back. I smiled, I didn't even know the guy though he was being so nice to me.

**Its fine, he was a douche anyway. Whats your name?** I shoved the paper in his direction.

He glanced at the note and wrote down an answer, covering it with his hand while he did.

_Edward, you?_

**Bella.**

I slid the paper to him, expecting him to write something down. But he didn't instead he crumpled up the paper and put it into his pocket, all the while Mr. Berty came walking down the aisle.

"Is there something you would like to share?" he asked, he already stuck his hand out expecting the note to be placed in his hand. I buried my head into my arms and groaned.

"What?" Edward asked innocently.

"The note Edward." Mr. Berty said in a flat tone, he wasn't fooled.

"You mean the notes I took while you were reading the passage?" he fumbled with his notebook and took out a piece of paper. My head shot right up, what was he doing?

"Here." Edward handed the paper to the teacher.

Mr. Berty skimmed it, then placed it back on the table. He sighed as he walked back to the front of the classroom. I stared at Edward, in a strange way, he kind of saved me from getting in trouble. Jacob would never do that for me, he would just blame it on me. I took out a piece of binder paper, making sure Mr. Berty wasn't looking, and scribbled down a thank you.

_You're welcome._ He wrote on the same paper.

**So tell me, where'd you come from?**

_Well, when a man and woman fall in love, they decide to have a baby._

I smirked and stared at him, he was having a hard time not laughing.

**No really?** I hoped he got the sarcasm in what I wrote, or else he'd think I was stupid.

Edward couldn't help it, a small chuckle escaped his lips.

_Yup._

**No seriously, where are you from?**

_Chicago._

My eyebrows pulled together, why would he come to Forks when Chicago is perfect?

**Don't take this the wrong way, but why did you come to Forks?**

He took a moment before answering.

_My parents had died in a car crash, so I was sent here to live with my Uncle and Aunt and their two sons._

I wanted to cry again, that is so sad. I wouldn't know what to do if my parents had died.

**I'm sorry. Do I know who the 'two sons' are?**

_Maybe._

**Names?**

_Emmett and Jasper Cullen._

Oh, what a coincidence, Rosalie and Alice were dating them. I mentally laughed at the thought.

_Whats so funny?_

**My friends are dating your cousins.**

_I'm glad your not crying anymore, such a pretty face shouldn't._

I wasn't expecting this response, maybe a 'thats cool' would have put me in place. But what he wrote took me off guard. Then it hit me, was this his way of flirting with girls? Passing notes in class? Thats so...kiddy like.

**Are you flirting with me? **I decided to be bold and ask it.

_Depends, are you falling for it?_

**Nope.**

_Then no, I wasn't flirting with you. Passing notes is not my way of flirting with someone, if I wanted to flirt with you, I would bring you flowers and chocolates._

**Thats not flirting, thats called winning a girl over.**

Edward shrugged and then wrote down his response.

_Its my way of flirting. Is your way of flirting pretending to be innocent, by crying and making a guy feel bad?_

Either he was joking or he was just plain rude. I glanced at his face one more time. He looked so kind, with those piercing green eyes and bronze hair. He didn't seem like a mean guy.

**Depends.**I mimicked him. **Did you fall for it?**

_Yeah, was it fake?_

**No, my boyfriend really did break up with me.**

He didn't get a chance to respond because the bell had rung, everyone got up immediately. I waited for Edward to get up first, but it was as if he was waiting for me to leave.

"The truth." I said.

Edward cocked an eyebrow.

"Were you _really_ flirting with me?" I asked, even though he already told me in a note. Somehow I didn't believe what he wrote.

Edward grinned.

"Trust me. You'll know when I've decided to flirt with you."

"How?" I questioned, picking up my things.

"You'll see."

I stared at him dumb founded as he strutted out of the room, I shook my head. No, he wasn't going to fall for me. What guy that hot will want to go out with me, Bella Swan?

_A week later_

I looked forward to Mr. Berty's class now, it was because of Edward. Every time Mr. Berty wasn't looking, Edward would pass me a note, or a little drawing. Once he drew me a picture of Mr. Berty's face, Edward had made him look like a clown. Then I would laugh, and Mr. Berty would come walking down to our table, demanding to see the note. But Edward just showed him notes of his lecture or whatever was on the board that day.

I found it amusing when the vein in Mr. Berty's neck throbbed.

When class was over, Edward walked with me to my locker, talking about what he wanted to do for his career. I kept nodding at the appropriate times. When I opened my locker, there was a colorful box. I was confused at first, but when I opened it, there was a Hershey's bar inside.

I immediately thought back to Edward's note.

_Passing notes is not my way of flirting with someone, if I wanted to flirt with you, I would bring you flowers and chocolates._

**A/N: So do you think I should continue? Would you be willing to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe I got over thirty reviews for the first chapter! Thank you so much! Now remember, I expect that many reviews for each chapter now...= )**

_Bella_

_age 16_

I continued getting boxes like these everyday. It was a constant wonder how he got into my locker, but I waved it off. When I opened the multi colored box, it would always be something different. Maybe one day it would be a tulip and the next it would be a Hershey kiss. Edward didn't say anything whenever I brought the candy or flower into Mr. Berty's class, eating the candy or smelling the lovely flower. But what he would do was write me a note.

_So, do you like it?_ Our notes always started like this.

**Yes, thank you.**

I had become used to Edward giving me these little treats everyday, I sometimes wondered if he would ever run out of money just by buying me these things. After a week of this, I was getting a little impatient.

"He has been giving me flowers and chocolates non stop for the past week!" I ranted to Alice. She was lounging on my bed, reading a magazine upside down. Hopefully, it was on purpose.

"Thats sweet." she muttered distractedly, flipping to another page. I threw a candy wrapper at her, it missed, flying the other direction. I thought about how it _was _sweet that he has been showering me with these pleasures that every woman wanted. But wasn't it time to make the first move already? Alice flipped to a different page nosily, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Is this magazine in Japanese or something?" she asked.

"Dear god." I muttered, I snatched the mag out of her hands and flipped it over.

"Oh." Alice rejoiced, grinning. "Oops."

"So what should I do Alice? What if he never stops?"

She sighed and placed her magazine on the bed. "I bet he will. Cullen men are _very_ chivalrous."

"Hes not a Cullen, hes a Masen." I stated.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Pish posh."

I shrugged. "I don't think he ever will stop."

"Don't bet against me." Alice warned.

I smirked and grabbed her magazine, she opened her mouth in protest, but I had already tossed it in the garbage.

"Hey!"

"Come on, lets go." I got up, smoothing my outfit. Alice shot straight up excitedly.

"Where're we going?" she asked.

"Call Jasper and ask where they are right now." I ordered. Alice gave me a dubious look, but followed. She was completely animated while she was talking to her boyfriend.

"Hey baby...thats cool...I love you too..." she was getting all lovestruck, forgetting that I told her to ask him where he was. I shot her a look.

"Oh yeah! Where are you guys?" she asked.

"Cool, meet you there." she said and closed her pink razr.

"So, where are they?" I asked.

"Bowling alley." she said curtly. I grabbed my keys from my bureau and headed out the door. I wanted to talk to Edward once and for all.

***

"Oh yeah! Beat _that_ Jasper!" Emmett started to jump up and down excitedly. Jasper hid his face behind his hands, though I couldn't tell whether he was ashamed or embarrassed. Edward and I were sitting in one those high tables. A piece of paper was between us. I figured this was the best way to talk to him, since he wouldn't admit that there was more in his attempt to 'flirt' with me.

**Are you ever going to make a move? **I wrote down.

_Yes._

Thats it? After thinking about his way of flirting constantly, all I get is 'yes'?

**When?**

_You're impatient aren't you?_ I looked up and he was smirking.

**Listen, I don't like it when something unnecessary drags on.**

_Ouch, you think my flowers and chocolates are unnecessary?_

I hoped he meant it as sarcasm.

**No, its just that I've been waiting two weeks for you to make a move, hasn't happened yet.**

_Well, I like to take things slow._

**I can see that.**

"Edward! Hey we came here to play, not pass notes!" Emmett beckoned. I sighed, I reached out to crumple the paper, but Edward's hand stopped me. I glanced at him, he was looking at me seriously.

"You know, I'm such a fool for you." I muttered.

"I am too." he retorted. He grabbed the paper out of my hands and wrote something down.

_Kiss me?_

I was shocked by his request, usually it was the girl who asked this not the guy.

**Will you keep swooning me over to you?**

_Forever._

It was like a movie at that point, lifes a movie. I leaned forward slowly, he did the same. I tilted my head to my right as he kissed me softly. Kissing Edward was something I couldn't compare to something. But if I were, I would call it touching melting honey. Only it was on my lips. When I pulled away, his eyes were open.

"Finally." I heard someone mutter. I realized that we were still at the bowling alley. I felt my cheeks get hot.

"Two weeks Edward, _two_ weeks, and this is your first move?" Emmett bellowed.

"It was romantic." I mumbled, trying to defend him. In truth, it was romantic. Hes not some guy that wanted to get in my pants the first time we met. He waited, which probably made me worry since I haven't had a guy be such a gentleman to me in a long time.

_How was that for a first kiss?_ Edward had written, the paper was in front of me waiting for me to respond.

**It was amazing. Are we always going to do this now?**

_Do what?_

**Pass notes in order to get something out of you.**

Edward smirked.

_Depends._

That word, familiar to me now. I had learned that he only uses this word with me.

**On?**

_Do you like passing notes?_

**Would it be silly of me to say yes?**

_No._

**Then yes.**

_I figured that you liked it._

**How?**

_You're always so willing to write something out instead of just talking to me._

**I thought that this would be the easiest way.**

He didn't respond, he looked up from the note and stared at me straight in the eyes.

"You can always talk to me whenever you want Bella." he said earnestly.

My heart did a little back flip, I knew that Edward was the one at that point.

_Bella_

_age 42_

I wiped away the sweat from my forehead, cleaning out the attic had a big strain on a pregnant lady. I lifted a box, and a piece of paper fell to the floor. I felt my eyebrows pull together as I picked up the paper.

_I love you._ Was written on it, I gasped, I knew instantly who this came from.

_Bella_

_age 17_

The tears were running down my face carelessly. It was a familiar scene, though I wasn't at school, instead I was sitting in front of the beach. The sun was on the horizon. This time, I actually did have a reason to be crying. Edward and I had gotten into a huge fight, it was the first and hopefully the last. I heard foot steps behind me, I was no longer alone.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Edward said, his voice thick. It was obvious he was crying too. I wiped away a traitor tear. I chose to ignore him. After a few minutes, Edward sighed and got up. Walking toward the water. It startled me, was he going to drown himself? But I stayed put. I glanced down and found an index card sitting next to me.

_I love you._ Was on the paper in Edward's neat handwriting.

Another tear fell down.

"Edward!" I yelled. He turned around, biting his lip to keep from smiling. I ran into his arms and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too." I said.

**A/N: So you might be a little confused...or not...but the point of writing Bella when she was 42 is foreshadowing somethings...you'll see.**

**Review? **


	3. Please Read

**So this is a really important authors note. Um, I don't want to explain on here, so please go to my blog**

http://sisterhoodfan(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

remember to replace the (dots) with real .


End file.
